A Family Reunion
by The Toxophilite
Summary: AU: Sarada always wanted to meet her Uncle Itachi. But when she does...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

**I do not know if I should continue this or not…this just simply popped out from my head O_O**

**xoxoxoxoxox**

Being part of one of the most elite clans in Japan had been a pain in the neck for Sarada – especially when you're the only child of the famous lawyer, Sasuke Uchiha. It even gets worse, for her mother is also quite popular – the great surgeon – Sakura Haruno. That's why everyone expects great things from you.

The Uchiha had been successful for more than a century for manufacturing automotive and modern weaponry – and the greatest of all inventors was none other than her uncle, Itachi Uchiha. Now, Sarada had always been intrigued by the likes of her prodigious uncle; she always wished to meet him. Unfortunately, he seldom goes back to Japan. The last time he was back was during her parents' wedding, before she was even born. Her uncle managed the Uchiha Corporation in Europe, particularly Norway, since his wife was Norwegian. Sarada also knew from her dad that her uncle had a daughter the same age as she was, and _she_ would be someone Sarada would like to meet. But for now, it was only old pictures of her uncle – the man was reclusive enough not to use social media. And even if he calls, Itachi only talked to either Sasuke or Shisui, or just Mikoto and Fugaku.

Speaking of Fugaku, Sarada somehow harbored a little bit of hatred for her grandfather. It was no secret that Fugaku did not want Sakura to marry his son at first – no matter what her achievements are – because she wasn't "elite" enough. Mikoto, however, accepted Sakura with open arms and loved her like her own daughter. This resulted in a temporary cold war inside the clan, and that's why Sasuke and Sakura's wedding was done in secret, so that Fugaku wouldn't complain because they're already married. On the contrary, it was the whole opposite of what had happened to Itachi, since it was Fugaku who accepted Itachi's wife with open arms rather than Mikoto, who did not like her at first.

"I don't know why…but she and Itachi had so many similarities that it somehow disturbed me…" Sarada's grandmother would chuckle. "…but later on, I got to know her better and I learned to love her, just like how your grandfather did so with your mother"

Sarada had been told by her grandmother that her Uncle Itachi's wife came from a family wealthier than the Uchiha – they owned Europe's top fashion brands and some world-class amusement parks. The wife, Mikoto said, had been a fashion model in her early years until she quit because she couldn't focus on her real job – being an astrogeologist dedicated on studying the surface of Jupiter's icy moon, Europa.

Meeting her uncle would be a far cry or an elusive dream, until Sasuke came in from the door and announced that his brother and his family would be going to Japan for summer vacation. Neither Sakura nor Sarada had seen Sasuke this happy or excited, but it wasn't surprising since he hadn't seen his brother for the past twenty years.

And he wasn't the only one who was excited.

**xoxoxoxoxox**

**Guys, what do you think? O_O Should I continue this? If I do, it will be just a short three to four chapter story about family and stuff. LOL.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Flashback:_

"Eeeww…she's so ugly and flat."

"Ughhh…why did Sasuke even choose her?"

"She's just a gold-digger."

"Don't worry, I bet they won't last long."

Sakura heard them all. And the worst part was they were fully aware that Sakura was listening. _Ha! Let them talk! They're just jealous, shannaroo!_ That was what Inner Sakura was telling her. She and Sasuke had just became official, and thus, she was invited to the annual Winter Ball, and she had to go shopping for clothes in Konoha Mall for the occasion, since the ball was for the elite only. She considered herself very lucky and unlucky, at the same time.

Being with Sasuke was probably one of her lifelong dreams, but now, it was becoming a nightmare because of the girls who liked her boyfriend. It was annoying and painful in her part, but she knew she'd get over it. Sakura didn't tell Sasuke anything about what was happening to her, and the saddest part for her was that Sasuke's father didn't seem to like her. She didn't feel accepted every time Fugaku was around.

Later, she bought the dress that she deemed to be best for the occasion – a lavender strapless mermaid gown.

**oxoxoxoxoxo**

That night, Sasuke had picked her up in her house. Sakura felt excited yet uneasy. She was going to meet all of the Uchiha and the rest of Japan's elite families. Sasuke comforted her, but he didn't seem as excited as her girlfriend until he mentioned that he was going to introduce Sakura to his brother.

Yes, Sasuke's beloved big brother whom Sakura never met. He was rumored to be just as attractive as his younger brother, but much more forbidding that, as Sasuke told her earlier, Itachi only had two unmentionable girlfriends his entire life and each of them only lasted for less than a week. But this time, Sasuke told Sakura what he was really excited about introducing her to his brother, because his brother also had a new girlfriend.

When they arrived at the hotel everyone seemed to look at Sakura with disgust, which made her feel insecure, but Sasuke gave them all a menacing glare practically saying: "how dare you." Cameras flashed and then they proceeded to their table, and Mikoto and Fugaku was already there.

"Sakura-chan!" Mikoto hugged and kissed Sakura's cheeks. "You look wonderful, tonight." She smiled sweetly.

Fugaku mumbled something but Mikoto armed her husband on the stomach and finally, reluctantly, kissed Sakura's hand. He and Sasuke then glared at each other.

_Tell me, son, when are you going to break up with this good-for-nothing, gold-digging, bitch?_ It seemed to Sakura that was what Fugaku was mentally telling Sasuke.

_Take it back, dad._ It seemed that was Sasuke's mental reply, _because one day Sakura will give you your grandchildren._

Sakura slightly blushed at the 'mental quarrel assumption.' She noticed that Fugaku broke his eye contact on Sasuke. "Is Itachi and his girlfriend on their way?" He asked his wife.

Sakura then noticed that everyone was looking at the door, awestruck, as she heard cameras flashing.

"They're here." Mikoto shifted to the direction of the door. The rest followed.

It was definitely Itachi Uchiha, and someone who Sakura knew. It was _her_. The platinum-blonde model from several fashion magazines she owned. There was no mistake, _she_ was definitely that elite socialite from Europe. And people seem to have been 'admiring' her, especially her legs.

"Wow…who knew Itachi could pick a girl better than his brother?" Sakura heard someone whisper behind her.

Insecurity, again, flooded Sakura's mind. It was undeniable that Itachi's girlfriend was out of her league in terms of physical beauty; especially when it came to the bust size.

"Shush!" someone reprimanded. Sakura turned around to know it was actually Mikoto, who smiled at her. She was relieved.

**oxoxoxoxoxo**

Dinner started. Sakura was introduced to Itachi and his girlfriend earlier, and both seemed nice. They sat around the table; Sasuke was beside Sakura, who was beside Itachi's girlfriend, who was beside Itachi who was beside Mikoto, who was beside Fugaku.

Fugaku seemed to be interested in talking to his oldest son's girlfriend and seemed to look at Itachi with the words "I'm proud of you, son. You managed to get a good girlfriend."

Sakura didn't mind this, since she was convincing herself from the beginning that it was simply her imagination making up things, until the conversation got to _that_ point.

"…Sasuke, why don't you have the same taste with women as your brother do?" Fugaku said. Out loud.

Never had Sakura felt so humiliated. She stood up and ran.

"Sakura!" Sasuke followed.

She slumped herself on the walls of the hotel's hallway outside the ballroom and wept silently. Sasuke came to comfort her.

"Sakura…" Sasuke wiped her tears. Sakura hugged him. "…please forgive my father…he doesn't know what he was talking about." Sasuke sounded angry, but he was holding it back.

A few moments later, Itachi's girlfriend called. "Miss Sakura?" she then shifted to Sasuke. "Can I talk with her for a while?"

The younger Uchiha nodded after Sakura smiled and told him, "Its OK."

"I want to get to know you better." She held Sakura's hand, smiling.

It was later on that Sakura knew that Itachi's girlfriend argued with Fugaku, about misjudging her. They made quite a scene, according to Mikoto, who became somehow disturbed but awed with her oldest son's future wife.

_End Flashback_

**oxoxoxoxoxo**

Sakura was also excited about the news. She was excited to know who her brother and sister-in-law's children resembled most. Her sister-in-law called her in secret sometimes; they talked a lot about almost anything. She knew that their oldest child was a daughter named Esther, who was about a month younger than Sarada; and they had twins ironically named Fugaku and Shisui. She had mentioned to Sakura that Fugaku Jr. acted like Fugaku Sr. It was funny, she said, like an old man in a boy's body. Sakura also told stories about Sarada being the top of her class, and her sister-in-law would talk the same about Esther. Sakura would also talk about Sarada's admiration for both Naruto and Sasuke, and her sister-in-law would talk about Esther's admiration for Itachi, Kisame, and Nagato.

Sasuke and Sarada weren't the only ones excited. Sakura was just as excited as them.


End file.
